Epitome of Defection
by Krypt Kat
Summary: Everyone thought he didn’t like him because of his obvious connection with Hikari, he wasn’t that shallow, but no one would ever be the wiser.
1. Epitome of Defection

Something I couldn't get out of my head so I wrote it down, funny how that works. We will see if anything besides a one shot becomes of it, I was thinking I could do all different views from Jun, Yamato, and the parents, or continue with TK and Dai not being able to stand each other. We will see

Hope you enjoy my lame half stories!

By the way I don't own any of the characters!

Epitome of Defection

From a young age Daisuke taught himself how to play the fool. He learned in his young life that if he wanted the attention he craved from his apathetic parents, then he had to beg for it, and what better way to draw attention to him then to get in trouble? So Daisuke learns to laugh stupidly when the other children made fun of him and play the victim so his parents would pick his up from the nurse's office and pay attention to him, "Poor silly Daisuke. He's not smart enough for first grade, maybe we should hold him back?"

When Daisuke got older he was fed up with playing the victim the act had become less cute and him bitterer. The fights he started at school were an annoyance to his parents, but it was better than their indifferent silence. Yes anything was better than silence. To be loved, Daisuke realized he had to make his parents believe they were better than him and the fool mask slipping on again, "Daisuke! Your grades were never good before, but look at this! We should have held you back!" In Daisuke's life love wasn't given freely, you had to degrade yourself, you had to need someone, because love was making others feel better about themselves.

When Daisuke met the other digidestines he was in his rebellious stage, trying to prove to himself that he didn't need anyone, he didn't need love. His mind changed when he met Hikari Yagami, life seemed brighter then ever before. For months he schemed how to sweep Hikari off her feet because he never did anything half way, but after all his advances one truth seemed to remain, he always fell for the people who didn't care. So when all seemed so dark around him again he slipped back into the fool, and forgot that he was so much more than that.

Takeru was perfection, he was the top of his class, star of the basketball team, charming, and oh so fake. Takeru's obsession with perfection did not come from pressures of his mother or even his brother; ironically the thing that was slowly killing him was his hope. If Takeru thinks really hard and really far back he can almost remember a time that he was happy. Though half of it may be his imagination, he remembers picnics and sunshine, happiness and smiles. All of this before his family shattered.

The fights became more frequent until they became the constant of the Ishida family, the cycle always repeated itself, whisper, accuse, scream, shatter, and leave. One of them always left, and finally father came back, only to take Yamato with him. Besides the constant animosity of the Ishida family Yamato was the only solid in Takeru's life, telling him when to stay silent, holding him, protecting him, and taking him to his room when the fights got heated. And they always got heated. When Yamato was carried through the door by his father, he reached for his younger brother, leaving Takeru in his mother's arms while she cried brokenly that this was better. Takeru's heart all but shattered.

When Takeru asked his mother if their family would ever be whole again her answer was, "Maybe, if you're a good boy, maybe." From that moment on, Takeru found his heart whispering that maybe if he was a very, very good boy he could bring his family back together, after all wasn't being together in the dark better than being alone? Takeru decided that he wouldn't just be good he would be great. He cleans the apartment, does his homework until early morning, stays after school late, joins every club he can, and guards his heart from everyone, saving all his love for his family, but years later he finds his family still shattered. He sits in the dark alone crying, "What didn't I do? Why aren't I good enough?" and even though his heart will remain shattered with his family, he will always hope that on day he will be good enough.

Watching the new student was increasingly annoying Daisuke. Though he had known Hikari wasn't into him it still stung, but that was not why Daisuke had an extreme dislike for Blondie. No, Blondie was everything his parents wished to mold him into, he was sure of it. Though everyone thought he didn't like him because of his obvious connection with Hikari, he wasn't that shallow, but no one would ever be the wiser.

Not once in all his years of perfecting his charm had someone ever insulted him to his face. Though Hikari told him not to worry, Daisuke was like that with everyone, Takeru couldn't help be feel relieved, and maybe even a little alive.


	2. Play Pretend

Thanks for reviewing on the E of D.

I really like the Japanese names so that's how I write em, sorry if you're a fan of the English versions.

All characters do not belong to me, just their thoughts and actions in this story.

I was heading to see Tai when I spotted him.

He was smoking a cig in the alleyway near his apartment, I cursed how cool he looked leaning against the wall with a distant look on his face. I hated that he could escape reality so easily, so I walked up him intending to ruin his peace.

"You smoke?"

Wherever he was, I startled him back to reality. His eyes focused on me and he shrugged apathetically. And here I was thinking he was supposed to be the friendly guy.

I started walking away with he grabbed my wrist, and spun me around.

"Don't tell." With that he flicked his cig out and walked the way I had come leaving me alone in the alleyway, thinking about what I had just seen.

Figures he would be concerned with his image, what a prick.

It was almost midnight when I heard the knock on the door, I glanced at the clock thinking mom was early and forgot her keys.

I got up to open the door and nearly closed again it when I saw Daisuke looking like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

I just looked at him and he looked back. He was mess split lip and a shiner on his left eye. Finally he opened his mouth.

"Can I stay tonight, only for tonight I swear."

For a second I just looked at him, it had been three weeks and Yama or anyone had yet to learn of my smoking habit, so I guess I owed him something. I shrugged and let him in,

"Sure."

I didn't ask why he needed a place to stay when he had a nice warm house with a family, and he didn't ask where my mom was.

We sat in silence on the couch pretending to watch the program I had on before he had interrupted.

My mother didn't come home that night.

It rained the night after I stayed at Takeru's, luckily my parents realized what assholes they were being.

Or rather they realized how it would make them look as parents if their kid was out on the streets, so they let me back into the house.

Takeru never mentioned that night and I filed it away as another secret between us, the list seemed to be getting a longer.

I dreamed about the Digiworld often, about patamon and all the other digimon, but sometimes the dreams took a violent turn.

Devimon haunted my subconscious, and I was too afraid of my rage to confront my fears.

It wasn't so much that I couldn't let go of what happened all those years ago in the Digital World, or that Devimon scared me, it was how I reacted. I hated all evil with a passion, and to me Devimon was the manifestation of that evil.

A dark feeling took hold of my heart when I thought of the pain and darkness that evil digimon created, it held on and it sqeezed my heart till I thought it would burst.

_I opened my eyes only to find that I couldn't see, my hand reached out blindly trying to find something. I knew I was in this darkness for a reason, I knew I had thrown myself here, but for the life of me I couldn't remember why. I could think so clearly but on one train of thought, if I tried to deviate everything became hazy. Search, find, search, find, my mind supplied, it seemed like hours I was searching, wandering in the dark. I saw a light and began to run towards it only to find I had something holding me back, I turned to see what I was caught on and came face to face with Devimon, eyes glowing. Then the wind hit me whipping through my hair and bringing a smell I had hoped to long forget. Devimon sank his teeth into my neck to spread his poison._

I muffled my scream that night, but nothing could stop the cold sweat, or the burning sensation I awoke with after dreaming. I remembered the wind's smell and my blood ran cold, it smelled like salt and death.

The Dark Ocean.

dun dun dun!!! lol not an original plot but hey I do my best. So let me know if you like it cuz I have a lot of alternate ones that I can sub in, I just thought this one worked the best.

Takeru's and Dai's encounters are supposed to be short and random, I don't believed in love at first sight or that you can go from hate to love in an instant. If anything they are just craving understanding that they can only get from a stranger and slowly building a bond so I wanted to show it step by step.


End file.
